


It's All In Your Head

by erimeri (blujoonie)



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: ????? WOAOWOHAHA, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And a little bit of, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Baz and Penny brotp, Gay Panic, M/M, Mental Link, Mind Meld, Mind Reading, POV Alternating, Panic Attacks, Psychic Bond, Spell Failure, Spell Mishap, Temporary Amnesia, WOW FUN!!!, WOW NOT FEMSLASH, Werewolves, basically after baz comes back after the kidnapping, but they never make a truce!, kind of?, kind of???, not beta read author's too stupid to ask for one, so lots of talking abt kidnapping!, this girl can't tag for shit, who IS THIS???, wow there r SO many tags for ONE THING, yes there r werewolves awoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blujoonie/pseuds/erimeri
Summary: “Sometimes, if the bond is strong enough, you can hear their thoughts.-”I hate him. Right before he comes back, his mother tells me her killer walks! And when I-“-Their intentions. Their feelings. In rare cases, injuries affecting one party can affect the other as well.”-try to tell him, the bastard ignores me! He won’t talk to me, he won’t look at me, he won’t- I can’t-“Simon,” Penelope whispers, “Simon this isn’t in the curriculum-”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	1. i can hear you, you absolute bastard

**Author's Note:**

> wow me succumbing to peer pressure and writing a maleslash fic???????????????????? what???  
> yes hello it is me! and i have a little mind meld fic for all of u, i hope u all like it. i actually tried to make this good i apologize if it sucks. 
> 
> but fun! hopefully this updates once every 4-5 days? and there r three chapters, so hopefully i can stick to my plan and not cause this whole fic to become a dumpster fire lol.  
> come catch me on my [tumblr!](https://eriimeri.tumblr.com/)  
> tw; brief descriptions of a panic attack

_After_

**_AGATHA_ **

Merlin, Morgana, and _Methuselah._ This is worse than I thought.

I’m dragging three grown teenagers out of class. One looks like he’s not even on this plane of existence (Simon), one looks like he’s about to have a panic attack (Baz), and one looks like she’s, well, dead. (Guess who it is.) (It’s Penelope.)

She isn’t though, I can hear the steady _thump thump_ of her heart in my head.

_Why is it in my head_?

_Before_

_The class is loud. Everyone’s talking to each other, the teacher’s late, and it’s making my ears hurt._

_There's a spike in my pain as the door shuts with a loud ‘slam!’ and the heavy ‘thump’ of a stack of books on Miss Possibelf’s desk._

_“Alright! Everyone settle down, I apologize for being late.” She begins to write something on the chalkboard._

_‘PSYCHOLOGICAL BONDING IN MAGICKAL HISTORY’_

_What the fuck kinda of unit is this? What are we gonna do with bonding-? What-?_

_After_

**_AGATHA_ **

My arms are _aching_ by the time I reach Simon’s dorm. I’m assuming we’ll be staying here for a while, I don’t think any of them would want to go to class in a state like theirs.

I got into Mummer’s with the help of Penny. She managed to stay awake for a couple of minutes to cast the spell that she usually uses to enter. (of course I know she comes here to visit Simon. I’m not stupid.)(She also didn’t tell me what it was.)(Why is she hiding it?-)

Penelope groans and stirs in my grip, “hand me a bottle of fucking Advil, Baz why are you so loud.”

Baz doesn’t say anything, he and Simon are both completely knocked out

We’re in front of the door, but I’ve no clue how to get in. Unless…

“Simon,” I give him a firm shake, “Simon, I need you to open the door.”

He mumbles something incoherent and scrambles to get out of my arms. “Prick my f-ffingermhph…” He yawns.

“You want to repeat that for me?”

He smacks his lips and starts snoring anew.

“Baz?”

He opens an eye and shoves his hands in his pockets to toss my keys. He’s the only one that doesn’t look like he’s about to pass out any second, so he stands up and starts to shake Penelope awake.

“Bunce,” he shakes her shoulders, “Bunce wake up.”

While he tries to wake Penelope, I make quick work of their lock and kick the door open. I grab Simon’s arm and drag him to the middle of the bedroom.

Baz comes in reluctantly carrying a drowsy Penelope, covering a yawn with his free hand, he sets her down next to Simon.

He gives me a Look, then proceeds to pass out on his bed.

I still have no bloody clue on what’s going on. Only that Penelope thinks about Magickal history in her dreams.

_Before_

_“Everyone please! Settle down, our class has already run short.”_

_Once she sees that everyone is back in their seats, she begins to flip through the pages of a brown leather notebook._

_“This spell can help you bond with your peers. Supposedly, it intensifies feelings like love; whether it be platonic or romantic.”_

_Penelope gazes at the board with an odd look, the same look Baz is wearing._

_Fucking Baz._

_After_

**_AGATHA_ **

The three of them don’t wake up all together. First, it’s Penelope, who’s clutching her head like she’s been stabbed there multiple times.

Then, it’s Baz, who’s glaring at Simon’s head intensifies by the minute.

The last one to wake up is Simon, and as usual, the first thing to come out of his mouth once he finds out that he’s been asleep for the past three hours is that he missed dinner.

“Are you all alright?” 

Penelope furrows her eyebrows and pokes at her calves, “I guess so. Why does my leg hurt?”

“Probably because I had to drag you all up the bloody _stairs_.” 

“Wouldn’t that be bruises? Wouldn’t I have bruises? What-?”

“Are you saying you don’t have bruises?” 

“No? It’s more of an ache than a pull. If I move it the wrong way, I feel like my thigh is being stabbed.

Baz gives Penny’s leg an odd look and shakes his own, he opens his mouth like he’s about to say something, but then Simon speaks up.

He drags his hands down his face, “what just happened?”

_Before_

_“Sometimes, if the bond is strong enough, you can hear their thoughts.-”_

_I hate him. Right before he comes back, his mother tells me her killer walks! And when I-_

_“-Their intentions. Their feelings. In rare cases, injuries affecting one party can affect the other as well.”_

_-try to tell him, the bastard ignores me! He won’t talk to me, he won’t look at me, he won’t- I can’t-_

_“Simon,” Penelope whispers, “Simon this isn’t in the curriculum-”_

_I don’t care._

_Miss Possibelf continues to drone on about the spell, the only thing I pick up on is “great minds think alike.”_

_“Please make sure to be careful while casting-”_

_I don’t care. I don’t care._

_“This spell is very sensitive, putting emphasis on one word-”_

_I shouldn’t care. I don’t care._

_“-Can easily cause the spell to go haywire.”_

_I don’t care. I don’t care. Idon’tcareIdon’tcareIdont’care-_

  
  


_After_

**_PENELOPE_ **

My leg feels like it’s on fire. It’s only _one_ of my legs, not even both! My thoughts are scattered, too. I feel like more than half of them aren’t mine. God knows I definitely _don’t_ think the way Simon eats is cute.

“My mind feels clearer than usual,” Simon says, his brows furrowed in thought.

“Isn’t that a good thing…?” Agatha asks.

We’ve all gathered around Baz’s desk. I’m scribbling down what happened before we all passed out. Well, only Simon, Baz, and I. 

“Can you all explain what exactly you felt before you fainted?” I tap my pen on the desk in a steady rhythm. In short, It felt like shit. I _feel_ like shit.

I know mine was an onslaught of grief. _Pure_ grief. A wave of darkness fell over my head and lingered on my shoulder, seeping through my clothes. It’s like it’s in my body.

I write all of it down. There’s no reason keeping it down.

Agatha leans closer to the desk. “I’m not sure. I felt fine at first, but as soon as you fell-”

“Passed out-” I cut in.

She waves her hands dismissively. “-Yeah, okay, anyways. It felt worse?”

Baz taps his finger on his chin. I know that he knows what’s going on. I just need him to confirm my suspicions.

I look at him, “thoughts?”

He clears his throat, “Simon, what did you feel?”

“I felt fine? I mean, I felt like I went off, but I didn’t.” he shoots Agatha a quick look, “the class- it was okay, right? Did I _actually_ go off?”

“No, the class was perfectly fine, your face was just covered in soot.” 

I snort and Simon lets out an embarrassed squeak.

A wave of affection flows over me, and I freeze.

Simon is my _brother_. I don’t feel this way for him, I know I don’t. Something is definitely fucking with my brain.

“Baz..?” 

“Simon, what were your last thoughts?”

“What?” Simon looks genuinely confused.

“I mean, what did you cast?”

_Before_

_“I will repeat this once more-”_

_My eyes are darting all around the room. The walls are closing in on me, there’s no air, I’m suffocating, I’m suffocating, I’m gonna die-_

_“-The spell is_ **_great minds think alike_ ** _-”_

_The only thing my eyes focus on is Baz. His grey eyes, his hair, his ugly, posh face. His presence is giving me the fucking creeps._

_“I hope you’ve all been taking notes. This is a hard spell to master, let alone cast.”_

_Great minds think alike? What does it do? Is it mind reading? Can I get into Baz’s head?_

_I wanna know his plot. I- I need to know. Is he- he gonna kill me? Me and Penny? Humdrum? The- Ma-age?_

_My fingers tap against my desk and my heads shaking, so I press it down onto the table. It’s cold._

_He’s cold._

_After_

**_PENELOPE_ **

“I- I, uh, I dunno. I was really cold, though. The last thing I remember was Miss Possibelf talking about the mind melding spell. Wasn’t it a stupid spell? I-”

_I wanna hug you. I can’t believe I’ve made it so hard for me that I can’t even hug you._

Which is a stupid thought. I’m sure it’s not mine, Baz is practically glaring at the paper on the desk and the pencil he’s gripping looks like it’s on the brink of breaking. 

I have a sneaking suspicion that he might be the source of these thoughts.

“Simon,” I move to give him a hug, because I can. “Simon calm down, breathe, then tell us.” I place my hands on his shoulders and move back to look him in the eye. “I know you can do it.”

He gulps, and then nods.

Baz clicks his tongue, “Simon are you _sure_ you didn’t cast _great minds think alike_? It’s the only way-”

Simon snarls and Baz stills, “okay, yes, you definitely did. Everyone takes a seat on Simon’s bed. I have a theory.”

I make my way to Simon’s bed and sit beside Agatha, who’s leaning on the headboard, her disinterest growing by the minute.

Simon eyes Baz warily, but sits on his bed regardless.

“Close your eyes.” 

“So you can kill us all? Drain us all dry?” Simon growls.

Baz narrows his eyes and I can _feel_ his frustration. But I really don’t know where Baz is going with this. I thought he knew what had happened. I thought _I_ knew what happened.

“Just do it. This problem isn’t going to solve itself.”

Reluctantly, I close my eyes. 

“Focus on _your_ thoughts. Focus on _your_ feelings.” 

I can hear Agatha snort in disbelief, “what are you? A therapist?” 

I let out a laugh.

“Stay silent, please.” 

Simon grumbles but complys, slumping further into his bed.

_Before_

_The pain is blinding. It’s hot and white and my body feels like it’s melting for the sole purpose of being melded into something new. Something more useful. And in this moment, I’ve never felt so useless._

_Agatha’s groans of pain echo in my head, Penny’s cries for help are engraved in my memory, Baz’s face, etched with terror, is something I feel I will never forget._

_The pain fades into a boom, then soft ringing. Like church bells. It’s soothing, it’s calling me to sleep. Eternal slumber._

_I want to forget everything, so I reach out to the ringing and let it take over my whole being._

_After_

**_BAZ_ **

I can feel his thoughts bouncing off of my head in every direction, I can barely keep my composure because every single one of his functioning brain cells seems to be focusing on a topic insanely different from the last. It’s hell. Especially since he seems to _know_ that he’s in my head and is insistent on calling me every single name he can think of.

My patience is thinning by the minute

“So… what exactly are we trying to do?” Bunce asks. 

“Snow is in my head,” I say it bluntly. I don’t know how else they’re gonna believe me. 

“Simon is that true?” Wellbelove pipes in, leaning towards him a bit with a smirk playing on her face. I don’t get how this whole situation is amusing to her. 

_Bastard, idiot- absolute git’s ruining my life- I_

“Simon _shut up_.” 

Penny stares at me, “he didn’t speak…?” 

“He’s _in_ my _head_ , what about that sentence do you _not_ understand, Bunce?”

She’s looking at me skeptically, and honestly? I’m too tired to give a shit. 

  
“Fine, tell me what he said.” She crosses her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow.

“He called me a, and I repeat, ‘ _bastard, idiot, absolute git’s ruining my li-_ ”

“OKAY!” Snow shouts, clapping his hands a little too cheerily. “I think she understands.” 

“So, what I’m trying to say is, we’re in a broken mind meld.”

“Broken?” Snow asks.

Bunce stands and retrieves her wand from Snow’s desk, “yes. A normal mind meld would be where all participants are connected to each other’s mind. Or, where we can only _occasionally_ see their thoughts. And in this case, that’s not what’s going on.”

“That’s so bloody weird.”

  
Bunce moves towards behind Snow and casts ‘ _see what I mean’_ , creating two columns of what we know and what we don’t know. I move closer to her makeshift board.

“Assuming this problem is as big a deal we’re making it, I think the Humdrum might be behind it.” 

Snow’s eyes are practically bulging out of their sockets, but Wellbelove simply groans. “Are you serious? I thought we got a break from him.”

“Never a break Agatha,” Bunce tuts, “Never a break.”

“If we want to solve this before nightfall, we better start on it.”

I start to add to the columns. One for what we know, that it’s a broken mind meld. One for what we don’t know, what exactly caused the spell to go haywire, assuming the caster had used ‘ _great minds think alike_ ’. 

Two for what we don’t know, _who is in whose head._

“Hey, who here is obsessed with horses.” Snow’s dangling off of his bed, his head on the floor while everything from his hip down is on his bed, his shirt riding up a bit. 

I need to find out who’s in my brain before I let myself think of something stupid.

Wellbelove raises her hand, her brows furrowed, “have you not paid attention to any conversation we’ve had?”

I raise an eyebrow slowly, “...Isn’t that why you broke up?”

The two of them stare at me, but Bunce looks somewhat proud. 

Wellbelove huffs, “yes, that’s me. What kinda of question even is that?”

  
“Well I know who’s in my head,” Simon says and points towards Wellbelove.

“Yeah, we figured, Snow.”

“So, Simon is in Baz’s head and Agatha’s in Simon’s head.”

I nod at Bunce, “correct.” 

“Baz, I think you might be in _my_ head.”

“How so?”

She raises a brow, then proceeds to jut her chin towards Simon, “well, you know…”

I furrow my eyebrows but don’t question it further, “so this only leaves Wellbelove housing some of Bunce’s thoughts.” 

“Do you _always_ think about spells and their logistics? Are you taking the piss right now?” 

Bunce cackles, “nope. This brain right here,” she taps her head with her wand, “never rests.”

“Aggie, I can literally feel your frustration, but now my head hurts so if you could please _stop_.”

I smirk, “how’s it feel to get a taste of your own medicine, Snow?”

And then he starts to curse me out in his head. As I start to write up a whole chart about why I shouldn’t be in love with this absolute heathen, Bunce sends me a sly smirk fit with a wink.

_Aleister Crowley_ , I’m absolutely fucked aren’t I?

**_PENELOPE_ **

I look at my chart, which is well empty. I cross out one of the points on our ‘ _what we don’t know_ ’ chart and ready my wand to right down new points.

“Simon, are you sure you can’t remember what happened?”

Simon shakes his head and I let out a dejected sigh.

Baz adds something to out ‘ _what we don’t know_ ’ column. ‘Information and details about the spell.’

I sharp pain shoots up my thigh and it takes all of my not to groan out in pain. It only happens when Baz moves, maybe I should tell him to sit down.

“Hey, if this is a spell we’re learning in class, shouldn’t it be in the textbooks?” Simon asks, and Baz’s thoughts of him being more useful in this then he thought makes me want to slap him upside the head. 

“Good point! Baz, textbook please.” 

“I’m no slave of yours,” he says, but tosses me the book from his bag.

He’s being more compliant than I thought he’d be. It’s more concerning than it is odd.

I sift through the page of contents, but I find nothing, and at this point I’m losing hope. “There’s nothing.”

“What? No, there has to be something.”

I glare at Baz, “well obviously, _not_.”

“Does this mean… it’s not in the syllabus? That we’re _not_ supposed to learn this spell?”

Is there more to this then we knew?

“So we’re at a dead end.” Simon states with a frown. “We’re in each others head, the Humdrum is still a threat, we missed class-”

“You actually care about that?”

“- _shut up_ , and, we have no leads for this. How are we supposed to get through a day without decapitating each other.”

Baz sits down on his bed, “he has a valid point. I don’t think I could maintain my grades if I have Snow fucking around my brain.”

“Hey-!”

And then, I feel it. Well, we all feel it simultaneously. 

Dry and parched, prickly and sharp. I feel like the air is being sucked out of my lungs, and the other three don’t look any better.

“ _The Humdrum_ ,” all four of us say in shock.

_Before_

_All I hear is white. Can you even hear colours? Shut up, a small part of my brain supplies. Though I don’t understand why I would be telling myself to shut up._

_I can hear Penny coughing so hard I’m afraid she’ll choke on her lungs. Can she cough up a lung?_

_“Penny,” I rasp, reaching closer to her, my body limp on the ground, “Penny are you okay?”_

_“Si, what did you do?”_

_“What?”_

_She points towards Baz, who’s passed out on the floor, and Agatha, who’s pulling at her hair. Everyone else seems fine, and Miss Possibelf is still rambling on about melding minds, or, whatever it is. Nothing’s out of place except us four._

_“I… I dunno, Pen, I dunno.”_


	2. it's between you and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Listen, I need to know what happened while you were gone.”
> 
> “Bold of you to assume anything happened. I was ill, that’s all.”
> 
> “Bullshit. Unless you got insane emotional and mental damage from this illness and healed within- what- six weeks? Even with magic, I doubt you could’ve done anything of the sort.”
> 
> I glare at her.
> 
> “Come on, Baz, don’t make this any harder for me.” 
> 
> “Or what. What will you do, huh?” I step a little closer to her and narrow my eyes, “what exactly will you do? Try and access my memories? Don’t be daft, Bunce.”
> 
> “That’s exactly what I’ll do, Pitch. Don’t think I’m scared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is brought to u by stupid love by lady gaga on repeat  
> thank u guys for all the comments on the first chapter! i got more feedback than i thought i would and it made me so so happy. thank u so much for each and every comment. i adore u all <3  
> apologies for the late update, tho! my computer overheated, damaged the charger and it's port. it took me a while to get a new laptop as well as write this chapter. i hope you guys like it hehe, all of my notes were written while i was high off of caffeine. this should be fun (:

**_SIMON_ **

We all rush down the stairs. I can tell Agatha’s panicky because she’s practically tumbling down the stairs, Penny and Baz both look guilty and are sparing each other weird looks.

I hope this  _ isn’t  _ what I think it is.

The two of them are also tumbling down the stairs, just not like Agatha. More like they really can’t walk properly. Though Penny looks more composed.

Baz is glaring at me, “Snow, it’s not what you think it is. And  _ please,  _ can you walk any faster? This staircase isn’t as wide as you think it is.”

I’d never thought I’d say this, but he’s right. The stair case that leads up to the top of the tower is just wide enough to fit one person. I snarl at him but increase my speed nonetheless. 

Since my dorm is located on the very top of Mummer’s, it takes quite a while for all of us to get down. Agatha quite literally fell down the stairs (which felt like shit. I guess this bond… bonds pain?) And both Penny and Baz are at the top of the stairs. I can hear them yelling at each other. I curse Baz out in my head and tell him to  _ shut the fuck up _ so we can find out what the bloody hell is going on outside, but it’s like he’s blocked me. Blocked any access to his brain, his mind, memories. I dunno, it was… open. I have no idea what that’s supposed to mean.

With Agatha by my side, we practically launch ourselves across the pathway towards the football pitch.

The wind is still. Like time itself has been frozen. Agatha’s gaping and her eyes are glued to the edge of the Wavering Woods. 

And honestly? I wish we hadn’t left our room.

**_PENELOPE_ **

I need to know what’s going on. I purposely start to slow my pace and Baz glances back, slowing down a bit himself.

“Bunce,” he whispers, looking back at Agatha and Simon, “what’s going on?”

I raise a brow at him, which he returns, “I feel like  _ I _ should be asking that question.”

“What are you  _ talking  _ about?” He keeps glancing back at Simon and Agatha, who are now out of sight, having turned a corner a while ago. I can tell he’s anxious, it’s wafting off of him in waves. This whole ordeal has frayed his edges and now that I’m looking closer at him, he’s been like this since he came back late this year.

I’m going to drag the truth out of him even if it kills me.

**_BAZ_ **

Bunce is seething.  _ And _ stalling. 

“Bunce what are you  _ doing _ . There’s likely something going on outside- you’re putting us in danger!” It’s a stretch, but I don’t want to hear anything she says. Or asks.

It’s like she’s using a truth spell on me. The walls I’ve spent years on building up are crumbling down because of a spell mess up. A spell we know fuck all about.

She’s smug, she knows that she’s cornered me. All I’m grateful for is that she has no idea what I’m thinking about right now. I’m assuming the mind meld isn’t always intact.

“No, no. It is always intact. I think. Well, in this case.” Fuck.

My nostrils flare and I give her a good sneer, tilting my chin up, “what do you want.”

“Listen, I need to know what happened while you were gone.”

“Bold of you to assume anything happened. I was ill, that’s all.”

“ _ Bullshit _ . Unless you got  _ insane _ emotional and mental damage from this illness and healed within- what- six weeks? Even with magic, I doubt you could’ve done anything of the sort.”

I glare at her.

“Come on, Baz, don’t make this any harder for me.” 

“Or  _ what _ . What will you do, huh?” I step a little closer to her and narrow my eyes, “what exactly will you do? Try and access my memories? Don’t be daft, Bunce.”

“That’s  _ exactly _ what I’ll do, Pitch. Don’t think I’m scared.”

My eye widen, and it takes everything in me not to stumble back against the wall and fling myself down the stairs and away from Bunce. She’s gonna try and go into my  _ memories?  _ She’s fucking  _ insane _ . 

I sneer. Again. “Don’t try.”

“It’s what I have to do!” She throws her hands up in frustration, “you won’t let me help, your thoughts are all jumbled in my head, and my leg hurts like hell! Come on, think about someone other than yourself for once.”

And that does it. I don’t even have my wand. There’s no such thing as a teleportation spell (yet) and unless I want to sacrifice my dignity and jump out this window, Bunce is quite literally going to jam her hands into my memories to know everything about me. It scares me more than it should. 

My mum, Simon, the vampires, the numpties,  _ everything _ . Tossed out into the open when I’ve been trying to keep it close to me almost my whole life.

“ _ Baz _ , listen, just- I don’t know! You have to tell me what’s going on.” She’s pleading. Begging, almost. “It’s having an effect on our dynamic.”

I scoff, “ _ what _ dynamic? We’re not even friends! I don’t even know you.”

We’re both shouting and I’m quite surprised Snow and Wellbelove haven’t raced back up the stairs to see whether or not we’ve killed each other yet. 

“You’re only saying this because it’s effecting you. I don’t think anyone else would’ve said anything if this was, supposedly, happening to them.”

“Stop that.”

_ COME DOWN QUICK. PLEASE. I DUNNO WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING. WE NEED YOU HERE ASAP. _

“What?” I say, furrowing my brows. To both what Snow said (after keeping quiet quite a long time in my head. Everything just…. Flew back in) and what Bunce said.

“You’re purposely shoving your thoughts into my head.”

I straighten my posture a bit, feeling free since she left the topic. She senses me become more relaxed and says, “don’t think I forgot. I’ll bring this up later when we’re in a…. Less compromising situation.”

“Unlikely, but alright.” I pinch the bridge of my nose and concentrate on retrieving my thoughts from her head. Now that I’m thinking of this with a semi-clear head, I realise how stupid it sounds. “What do you mean? I don’t think it’s possible to share my thoughts with you on purpose.”

“But- Everything came at once.-”  _ Like Snow’s _ , “-It had to be done on purpose. I don’t think some of these were even  _ meant _ for me to hear.”

“ _ None of my thoughts are meant for you to hear _ .” I snarl. 

“But-”

“Bunce, constantly trying to pick apart a problem and solve it is not going to help with anything. I’m surprised Wellbelove’s not gotten a migraine because of it.”

She opens her mouth to say something, but I raise my hand in a motion for her not to say a word. “We should get down. Do whatever you want to do after we find out what’s going on.”

Bunce grumbles out a reluctant  _ ‘fine’ _ and sprints down the stairs right behind me while I wonder  _ why _ Snow was so insistent I come down fast.

Crowley knows with my luck, they’d be dead by the time I reach the bottom of Mummer’s

**_SIMON_ **

One thing I want to know is  _ why _ I can’t get through to Baz when I need him. When I need both Baz  _ and _ Penny because Agatha’s fucking pissed.

As soon as she sets her eyes on the pack of werewolves hanging around the edge of the Wavering woods, she lets out a loud groan and turns around.

“What- where are you going?”

“Not here. I’m not dealing with this shit again-”

“But they’re going to get in the school!” I say, pointing towards the school with one hand and pointing towards the single werewolf sniffing and moving closer towards the path to Mummer’s. Which reminds me of the fact that Baz and Penny are likely still in the building yelling at each other about Crowley knows what.

She lets out another frustrated groan, her fists bunched by her sides. “All I wanted was peace. For a few weeks.”

I shrug, “so did I. But I mean, we can’t control things, can we?”

Agatha doesn’t look at me, “what should we do? We can’t cast spells, the Humdrum’s presence is literally sucking away my magic.”

I narrow my eyes at the single werewolf sniffing around and try to reach for Baz. For the space in his head for my memories, for my thoughts. 

Then the Humdrum’s presence grows, the air thickens, and from the corner of my eye I think I see Agatha collapse on the floor. But the floor is… liquid-y? Mushy? I can feel my feet sink in and the world sway around me.

And then it’s all gone. In the blink of an eye, the single werewolf is running back towards the pack at the edge of the Wavering Woods, and I feel my bond with Baz string itself together.

I toss in a few stupid thoughts. Numpties, goblins, a whole tub of butter( it’s not  _ that _ stupid). But I only feel one go through, but I’m not sure which one.

I try again.  _ Baz. _

Then again.  _ Hey, Baz. _

Once more.  _ Listen up you git. _

I feel a smidge of his presence. A tinge of Cedar and Bergamot. And then, I try my luck, shoving as little of my magic into this message so he and Penny can get their arse here.

_ COME DOWN QUICK. PLEASE. I DUNNO WHAT YOU GUYS ARE DOING. WE NEED YOU HERE ASAP. _

“Simon?” Agatha has her brows furrowed and looks concerned. For what, I wouldn’t know. Her knees and hands are covered with mud and some of it has reached her hair. She offers me a hand to lift me up and I accept it. 

She pouts and then sniffs, “do you feel Baz?”

“What?” My eyes widen.

“No-” She sputters, laughing, “I mean, do you know if he’s received your message? If it’s gone through?”

“I think so. I’m not so sure, I tried to push it forward with my magic.”

“So… You can purposefully send him messages?”

“Um, yeah, kind of. You can’t?”

She shakes her head and turns her gaze towards Mummer’s, “no. I don’t have any control over my thoughts. I’m not even going to think about sending a message properly.”

“But you just have to think it.”

“I don’t think that they can hear all-”

A loud snarl interrupts Agatha mid-sentence and a large weight lands on my back.

**_PENELOPE_ **

As soon as Baz and I exit Mummer’s, we spot Agatha and Simon on the edge of the football pitch. Simon’s pinned under a werewolf, and I can see Agatha firing spell after spell, smacking her wand on her thigh when it doesn’t work.

Baz casts a weak _ back off _ and the werewolf is pushed around five feet away from Simon. It gives him time to shake his head and summon his sword.

The werewolf slashes it’s claws near Simon’s neck, but he jumps back and promptly cuts it’s neck off.

It’s a sight to behold honestly.Simon rushes towards me and gives me a hug, then moves back to look at both me and Baz. 

Agatha speaks up first, “where  _ were _ you guys.” She points towards the edge of the Wavering Woods, where a pack of werewolves are now eyeing us. I gasp audibly. 

“Just chatting.” Baz says, moving from behind me.

“Couldn’t you have done that  _ later _ ? When we don’t have the threat of the Humdrum breathing down our fucking  _ backs _ ?” She glares at him.

“ _ Maybe _ , you could ask Bunce. Or we could leave  _ this _ conversation to when we don’t have the threat of the Humdrum breathing down our fucking backs.” Baz sneers.

I then see him narrow his eyes and Simon, and a wave of hurt flows over me. It’s mixed with a ton of guilt, and I wonder what Simon said to him to make him so unable to hold his emotions back. 

He regains his composure and walks towards the werewolf’s dead body. He kicks it with his shoe, and it disappears in a poof of smoke along with the head.

“Has the Humdrum ever sent these after you?” He looks at Simon and I, and Simon looks at me in response. Whenever we get caught with the Humdrum and whatever he’d send us, I’d document it in a notebook, whatever I’d remember.

But right now, I don’t have it with me. It’s back in my dorm and we don’t necessarily have any time because I can see the pack of werewolves sniffing and inching closer to where we are. 

“I’m not sure,” I say instead. “But I don’t think he’d send the same thing twice, if he’d sent it before.”

“What makes you think that?”

“The Humdrum’s never done that before. It’s always something new.”

Simon pipes in, “ _ and _ it always leaves us at a great disadvantage. I never know anything about the monster he sends after us every year.”

I see Baz’s look at the pack of werewolves moving closer to us, and he shakes his arm to retrieve his wand from his sleeve.

I hold my wand tighter, and Simon senses our discomfort. He summons his sword again and Agatha scrambles for her wand. 

I hear a loud howl and then, we fight.

**_SIMON_ **

I can’t believe I’m fighting alongside Baz. I never thought this would’ve happened. When, in fact, we’re supposed to be facing off of eachother.

The fact that I’m helping Baz and that Baz is helping me distracts me long enough for Agatha to cast a spell at the werewolf that was probably going to slash my neck.

“ _ Simon _ , quit thinking! We have a bigger problem on our hands!” Agatha shouts, and she’s right, but I can’t help but think. If things were different, would Baz and I be friends? Would we actually get along and not fight everyday? Would we share crisps and whisper to each other long after lights out?

I can hear Baz growl from where he’s trying to push a werewolf back to his pack. It reminds me that in my head, I’m not alone. I can’t control my thoughts and at this point, I don’t think I could control my magic either.

“ _ Snow, calm it.  _ Light a match.” It’s so stupid. It’s so, so unbelievably stupid that it works. My magic is simmering on my skin, but it’s not jumping. It’s calmed down enough that I can send Baz a wobbly smile.

I can see him struggle, I can see Penny struggle, too. They both look like the same person, their magic is leaking off of each other, and- am I the only one noticing?

I feel frustrated, but not for what I think I should be for. But it’s not  _ me _ . It’s Agatha.

“Aggie-?”

“Penelope! Concentrate- focus-  _ please _ . Stop- stop picking shit apart and-” Agatha yelps and casts a quick  _ back off,  _ jumping back a few feet.

“What?” Penny yells over the growls of the werewolves. “Wait- My magic is draining, I can’t reach for it-!”

I can see that Baz is in a compromising situation, facing off three werewolves while Penny and Agatha are having a crisis. I know that he can hold his own, so I go after the two.

Before I can reach them, Agatha takes off into the Wavering woods, and Penny launches after another werewolf coming after her.

I’ll ask her later. I can still feel Agatha’s presence, but it’s mixing with Baz’s. I can’t distinguish her smell from his, but dashes of frustration and anger make their way into my movements and leave them uncoordinated and choppy.

_ It’s not what I asked for, it’s loud and ugly and obnoxious and I- _

And then our bond is cut. I can’t feel her anymore, and it leaves some of me empty.

It’s a bit worse than it sounds. 

Baz lets out a scream and I scramble after him. I swoop my sword across the werewolf’s neck and it crumples to the floor, sizzling and then evaporating into smoke.

I let out a loud huff and my sword returns to my hip. I move to Baz. He’s laying on the floor, so I kneel down to get on his level. His shirt is absolutely  _ soaked _ with blood and his blazer’s been tossed to the floor.

With a closer look, I realize the werewolf got a good scratch. It’s  _ deep,  _ from one of his shoulders to the other. The areas around the wound are blue and some areas are turning a grey-ish colour. It’s hard to tell since Baz’s skin is practically grey itself.

“Penny!” I yell. She’s finishes off the last werewolf and wobbles over to where Baz and I are. Her eyes widen, and casts a quick  _ get well soon _ . It has no effect, and Baz smiles crookedly and coughs up some blood. 

I feel manic. My hands are moving of their own accord, fumbling to unbutton his shirt and rip it off him. The reason why his shirt was so soaked was because he had another wound. On his stomach.

“Scar tissue? Baz-” I gather him in my arms. I hope he knows I don’t want him to die. I say it in my head, over and over. But I don’t feel it go through.

_ Don’t die, don’t die. Don’t die. Not today, not ever. _

“It was from before,” he coughs again. “It must’ve reopened.”

“ _ What _ \- what are you- Baz-”

“Simon,” Penny places a hand on my shoulder, “get him to the infirmary.” 

“What about Agatha?” I can see Baz roll his eyes in the corner of my eye. And then he closes his eyes and goes limp in my arms. I let out a panicked yelp and stand up.

“I’ll get Agatha, I doubt she’s gone far.”

I nod, “hey, small tip, she’s probably with the nymphs.”

Penny gives me a weird look, but before she says anything else, I turn around on my heel and begin running towards the infirmary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls take this chapter away from me it's so bad i'm gonna throw up I COULDNT LOOK AT IT DJKSNGDH  
> IM SORRY ABOUT THE INACCURACIES ABOUT THE WEREWOLVES i dont know shit about them i made up a bunch of stuff  
> also,,, i realize my interpretation agatha's characterization is more angry whiny she hates everyone and doesn't want to help out. but its more like,,, she didn't sign up for this. she doesn't want it and she doesn't want to deal with it. i get that the argument with baz and his comeback could've been harsh,,, but baz is snarky, and i like snarky agatha too. all i'm saying is no i don't hate agatha.  
> one more thing, i've signed up for the carry on gift exchange! so i won't be able to write the next chapter until i finish my gift fic.  
> come yell @ me on my [tumblr](https://eri--meri.tumblr.com/) <3  
> 


End file.
